From skies and seas
by Ash Dys
Summary: You know Juvia, rain is a bit like tears from the sky. But it is the only thing for the ocean to embrace the heavens. It is a silent correspondence, felted exchanges... I think those two are lovers. But the sky is too proud, you see? That's why, sometimes, it cries, delivering a message of love and of lack to the ocean. - Drabble. Translation of De ciel et de mer. Juvia-centric.


**AN : **This is a translation of my french drabble _De ciel et de mer_. Sorry for all the grammar, typing and meaning mistakes that I probably have made. English is not my native language so bear with me. The plot is kind of special — anyway, Juvia-centric ahead. Please review if you liked or if you didn't. All reviews are good to make me get better. And don't worry, point out the mistakes when you see them, I won't eat you. Or at least not yet. ^O^

And thank you for reading btw.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**From skies and seas**

-

It was along the roads surrounded with magnolias, the streets covered with spring greenery that we could watch this strangely melancholic and dreamy girl. Her night blue coat was enfolding her in an other layer of mystery, and she was humming along the main road, in a monotone voice. Sounds escaped more or less stifled in their tone, ringing like an explosion of pastel colors on a vapid and tasteless painting. She was incarnating all these clichés : blandness, sickening feeling ... they call it innocence, purity and simplicity ? No. She oozed like the stone walls of Notre Dame, a thousand to a billion of different shades, from the darkest to the purest. She was one and a whole.

She crossed the paved streets with her light and graceful footsteps, her long slender neck surrounded by strange blue hair.

_Blue ?_

_Like ocean. Like skies._

She walked swiftly to the deck, to the edge of the sometimes stormy but now peaceful sea, her fingers pressed against the string of her travel bag. The fresh sea breeze tickling her skirt against her trembling calves, a shy smile lit up her face where her cheeks were rosy due to the cold in the morning, in contrast with her opal complexion.

_And tears ? The shadows of your tears ?_

The livid furrows of her unquenchable sadness were slowly fading in appearance, but there, buried in her core, she knew it would never completely go away. Not yet.  
A shadow passed through her dark and dull eyes.

_Tomorrow, will it be better ?_

She reached out her fingers and picked up a branch of wisteria which was falling on the old stone wall in ruins. She breathed deeply the delicate scent mingled with the sea breeze : it smelt hope. _A promise of hope_. She had waited that promise for too long, she had done everything that she could on earth to hear those unspeakable words. Her gaze broke, she played with the petals and paid her attention back to the seashore she was heading to.

Boats were aligned, tight against each other, and they formed an armada of wooden planks, masts and pristine sails stretched by tangles of spidery ropes ripping out the blue horizon. She smiled. Taking off her shoes, she went on the stone bands, her chest damming waves, wind …

_Drip. Drop. Drop._

A few lost drops of heaven clung to her lashes, refusing to be swallowed by the earth's barren asphalt . She gently lifted her eyes with a certain serenity and smiled bitterly to the clouds. She let the water run to her feet, feeling the cool waves wrap around her ankles, letting the velvet foam tickle her toes. And, slowly, an arm aside rose to collect other strays of tears falling from the heaven.

_You know Juvia, rain is a bit like tears from the sky. But it is the only thing for the ocean to embrace the heavens. It is a silent correspondence, felted exchanges... I think those two are lovers. But the sky is too proud, you see? That's why, sometimes, it cries, delivering a message of love and of lack to the ocean. And you see that line over there ? The one that separates them ? Where the sea, near the sun, sparkles ? That is where they meet in the evening and where they kiss. You can see the sky blushing crimson… The ocean embraces the sky…_

At one time, her conviction had crumbled, she denied all the things her family had been telling her. She had somehow lost her identity, but today, she was more sure of what she knew and what she did not know. She had lost track of why she had hidden all this in her heart and stifled false certainties.

It was water. It was sky and the ocean all at once, they were living : she was their child. She had always been.

Light rain gave way to sleet, hanging in the long blue strands of the girl's hair. The wind rose, weeping away the last doubts that tormented her in the past. _Who am I? Where am I ? What do I do ? What was I ?_

At the end, she lived, there was nothing else that mattered. She lived and felt the pain vanish at each cut made by the blue blades of ice sinking into her bare skin. She was both powerful and vulnerable, a woman and a girl, sad and happy ..._ Happy ..._

Yet, it felt as if her heart swelled, her stomach twisted in a knot, and the tears were joining the raindrops ... A mixture of all these sensations of fear, frustration, freedom, passion ... calmness. It was quiet, peaceful. So many contrary and yet so connected things that held her like a puppet. Strings which prevented her from collapsing on the floor in shattered piece of glass.

Her heart was pounding in her chest relentlessly, pumping more blood, more air, leading the last movement of a scary and passionate symphony. Then the sleet turned into water and snow columns which pierced throughout. Last cadence. The crumbs of her existence were scattered in the wind, clouds rumbling in a deafening scream … And all the weight of her hidden feelings exploded, broke free, crushing the world. Nature raged. Water raged .

When the lull came, her eyelashes were not blinking anymore, her breath stopped, and her body, her corpse, fell down to the ground.

_She was water, between the sea between the sky. She was sky and sea._  
_She was the rain._


End file.
